Roses and Daisies
by RodentFace
Summary: Everyone gives Rose roses, but her favorite flowers are daisies.  No one has bothered to noticed this, but does Scorpius care?  Written for Valentine's Day  even thougth I hate Valentine's Day .


Author's Note: Okay, so I know that I should really be working on my other story, Audrey Weasley, but come on! It's Valentine's Day! Even though I hate this holiday with a passion, I _had _to write a cute little one-shot for the occasion. So, here's Roses and Daisies.

Author's Other Note: Oh, and by the way, I checked my facts. I figured out that Rose will be a seventh year in 2023 and 2024 and that in 2024, Valentine's day will be on a Wednesday, so don't accuse me of cutting corners. The other facts I checked were what roses meant. Red is love. Deep pink is thank you. Normal pink is happiness. Light pink is sympathy. Yellow is friendship. Orange is desire. Lavender is falling in love. Blue is mystery. Red and white are commitment.

Disclaimer: I sometimes wonder why there are so many Harry Potter characters named after flowers. Do you think I would wonder if I owned Harry Potter?

"Happy Valentine's Day!" Julie Thomas said to Rose Weasley.

Rose groaned and looked over at her clock. It was only 6:47. "Why did you wake me up so early?" she asked. She normally didn't get up until 7:30 which still made her a usual early-bird (like mother like daughter).

"IT'S VALENTINE'S DAY!" Julie shouted excitedly.

"I repeat, _why did you wake me up so early_?" Rose nearly shouted.

Julie rolled her eyes. "Here!" she handed Rose a bouquet of yellow roses. "Maybe this will get you into the spirit of the holiday a little more."

Rose just stared up at her. "It's Valentine's Day, not Christmas. All it is a commercialized excuse for a holiday to scam couples by pressuring them to be 'romantic' and meant to make singles feel self-conscious so that they'll try to woe someone that they don't actually like thus spending money."

Julie stared at her for a moment, then said, "I notice that you're not dating anybody."

"And you are?" Rose asked.

"Actually," Julie held herself up importantly, "no." The two laughed as they got ready to go down to breakfast.

XXX

"Happy Valentine's Day, guys!" Albus Potter called from across the Great Hall. Rose and Julie sat across the table from him and his girlfriend, Violet. Albus handed Rose a bouquet of deep pink roses. "That's to say thank you for when you for when you helped me with Transfiguration," he explained.

"Thanks," Rose said, not all that enthusiastically. Two bouquets of roses. Did _anybody _care what her favorite flower was?

XXX

"Happy Valentine's Day, Rosie," Hugo smiled. He handed her a bouquet of pink roses.

"Thank you," she said, "and don't call me Rosie. It makes me sound like I'm eight."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever," he waved his hand impatiently. "Lily said that pink means happiness and I just wanted to say that I'm happy you're my sister."

"Um, you realize that pink usually means that you're happy with a relationship….you know what," she said at the indifferent look on his face, "never mind. Thanks."

XXX

"Happy Valentine's Day, Rose," Lily handed her a huge bouquet of blue roses. "Blue means mystery!"

"Mystery?" Rose raised an eyebrow.

"Yep! In a good way!" she added hastily before she walked off.

Rose watched her go then thought, _Well, she _was _named after Professor Lovegood._

XXX

After class ended, Rose went back to the common room where two first years were waiting for her, one holding a huge bouquet (that he was barely holding off the ground) of orange roses and the other holding a very small bouquet of lavender roses.

"I was told to give you this!" the first one gasped as he handed her the orange roses. Once the roses were safely in her hands, he sped off so not to be required to carry more roses.

Rose read the card that came with the orange roses and made a face. "_Be my Valentine. –Love Cormac"_ Cormac McLaggen (the third) had been after her for a while and she couldn't seem to be rid of him no matter what she did.

Remembering the other first year (who was waiting very patiently), she took the lavender roses from him and he walked off. The card read, "_I love you.-Love Your Secret Admirer"_

Rose pondered this for a moment. She couldn't think of anyone (other than McLaggen) who would be her secret admirer, though, he hadn't been very secret about it. Rose shrugged and carried the two bouquets back to her dorm with all the other bouquets.

XXX

Rose sat next to the lake, watching the sunset. Valentine's Day was exactly what she always said it was. People gave you stuff because they felt they _had_ to, not because they _wanted_ to.

She sighed and a voice behind her said, "You okay?"

She turned around and smiled. Her best friend, Scorpius Malfoy, was walking towards her. "I haven't seen you all day," she said and he sat down next to her.

"Well, you know, when the majority of the Hogwarts population is in love with you, you can't really let people see you on Valentine's Day," he said, nodding and the two of them laughed. "Actually, I had a cold. Which was sort of lucky when you think about it, because I got to avoid the commercialism."

Rose nodded, but didn't say anything.

"What's wrong?" Scorpius asked.

"Oh, nothing. I just really hate Valentine's Day," she shrugged.

"It's more than that," he said shrewdly. "Is it McLaggen, again?" he asked sympathetically.

"No, well, kind of. He _did _give me the world's largest bouquet of orange roses and force some little first year to carry it for him, but that not really it," she began, but he stopped her.

"Wait, he gave you _orange!_" he asked, incredulously.

"Yeah, why?" Rose asked, confused.

"Orange means desire. He isn't even _trying _to show some class?" Scorpius shook his head.

Rose shrugged. "It _is _McLaggen."

"So, did anyone else get you roses?" Scorpius asked nonchalantly.

"That's sort of why I'm bummed out."

"So you didn't?" Scorpius asked, thinking he'd need to talk to that first year.

"No, I did. Julie, Al, Hugo, and Lily all gave me roses. And my 'secret admirer' had a first year give me some lavender ones." Rose didn't notice that Scorpius let out a sigh of relief. "But what bothers me is that I got _roses!_"

Scorpius sat up straighter. "What's wrong with roses?"

"That's my name," Rose explained. "Everyone thinks it's so funny to give Rose roses that they don't bother to find out what my favorite flower is!"

Scorpius had never thought of that. The "I'm falling in love with you" lavender roses didn't seem like such a good idea anymore. "What _is _your favorite flower?"

"Daisies."

"Daisies?"

"Daisies," she nodded.

Scorpius thought there for a moment, but didn't say anything and just continued to watch as the sun sank lower behind the mountains in the distance.

XXX

"Rose Weasley?" a first year asked. She held up a large bouquet of red roses and yellow daisies.

"Yes?" Rose looked up from the book she was reading. People always told her that reading while walking was a bad idea, but she hadn't had an accident yet (except for the time that Scorpius purposely ran into her to be mean, but that hardly counted because he did it on purpose).

"I was told to give you this," the girl handed Rose the bouquet. Rose noticed that while the bouquet was huge (it was almost as big as the one that McLaggen gave her) the girl had no trouble carrying it.

"Thank you," Rose took the flowers from her. The girl walked off and Rose looked through the flowers for a note, but couldn't find one, not that she really needed one. She had a pretty good idea of who gave them to her.

XXX

"Thanks," Rose smiled at Scorpius.

"For what?" he asked mockingly.

"You know what. The roses and daises. I never thought I'd say it, but I actually liked the roses," she said impressed.

"Gryffindor colors," he pointed out.

"Yeah," she said just noticing it.

"I would've given you red daisies, but the florist didn't have any red daisies on such short notice," Scorpius shrugged. "He didn't stock many daisies as it was."

"And by florist, do you mean Professor Longbottom?" Rose grinned.

"Who else would I mean?" The two of them laughed.

"You know that you didn't have to do that, don't you? I mean, I don't like Valentine's Day anyway, so the fact that everyone got me roses isn't really that bad?" Rose asked him.

"I know, but I wanted to. I thought it might cheer you up!" Scorpius grinned. "Did it work?"

"Yeah!" Rose didn't say what she had been thinking about the colors. _Red and yellow. Love and friendship. _After thinking about it for a moment, she said, "Je t'aime."

"I don't speak French," Scorpius said.

"I know," Rose smiled and walked away leaving Scorpius wishing that he had a French/English dictionary.

Rose smiled. _Maybe Valentine's Day isn't soooo bad…..No, it is._

Author's Final Note: For those of you who don't speak French, "Je t'aime," means "I love you."


End file.
